what seems natural
by BornInaBoom
Summary: Bella arrive in Folk, WC, and at her first day at school she feels drowned to a mysterious boy. Everything seems natural between them. But in fact, nothing is what it seems; and sometimes, you need some little fairy, and giant know-it-all, to help Destiny realise itself.
1. Chapter 0

**Introduction**

_Philadelphia, 1964_

Sitting in an half empty dinner, Jasper Whitlock could barely believe what he was hearing from this little Pixie-like vampire. He could have a chance to be happy, like Peter ad Charlotte, All he had to do was learning to repress his thirst of human blood, and that will be difficult enough, but the result was worse it. Apparently, this girl, Alice, knew someone that could help him. She had a gift, she could see the possible futures, and she saw him with his Mate. It gave him hope!

"why are you helping me?"

"I am helping you because of your mate. If you succeed in your blood lust control, and if you find Her… then it is the happiest of the futures I have seen, for everyone!" she reply gleefully. "Are you coming"

"where to?"

"_Cullen Mansion, Chicago, Illinois._"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I first saw him, I was drawn, like an invisible string tying me to him. I could not understand why I felt something so strong about someone that I just saw across the cafeteria. It was strange, knowing myself, as I was never one for crazy feeling and mad crush.. In my books it was fine, NOT in real life. But nonetheless I could feel it, some part of me wanted to know him, to talk to him, to share things with him… I just HAD TO!


	3. Chapter 2

From the other side of the room, his eyes met mine and my heart literally skipped a beat. He was beautiful. He seems surprise to see me, like if he recognised me from somewhere, but, surely, I would remember crossing path with that gorgeous boy-cross that- man.

Everything was appealing to me. His beautiful blond hairs that fell in front of his eyes; his very strange-looking green eyes, his sexy lips, that were calling to be kissed, the way he smirks continuously, like he knew better than anyone else.

I could not, not notice his toned muscles, and his strong torso beneath his shirt, that was probably hiding a perfectly defined six-pack, and a perfect porcelain skin, strangely appealing to me, giving him a strange aura. However, for some reason, that I could not understand yet, I would visualise him with a good tan.

"This gorgeous guy that you have been fixing for a while, is Jasper Whitlock" my new friend Angela told me. Really I couldn't have been that obvious… maybe.

Jasper… so you have a name now, I thought….

The fact that he seems to look at me as much as I was to him, did not go unnoticed…

"Do you two know each other?" another girl asked with a surprised and envious tone.

"No, we don't." I answer to her, a bit annoyed at her intervention. "He just looks like one of my friends back in Phoenix,"

"well, if that's the case, you definitely need to present me some of your friends, as soon as possible" she reply.

She really was annoying! Ogling at my Jasper like if he was a piece of meat… Wait, MY Jasper? Where does that come from?! OMG, I spend 5 minutes in a new school, and I go all gooey over a guy that I look at for few minutes? What is happening? It is so not like me! I even haven't spoken to him yet.

I decided to finish my lunch quickly and spend the rest of my break outside to clear my head

After few minutes outside, listening to the sex pistols (what? Classics never age!) someone came to me; I was going to leave because I really wanted to be alone right now, but I saw it was Him.

"hey.." he started

"hey", I replied

"-so you re new here…

-Yes, fleshly arrived from Phoenix.

-oh! Don't you miss the heat? he asked me with a subtle accent

-I guess I haven't had time to miss it yet, I said, I just arrived last week-end. But I can sense a southern accent here…

-You are right, he smiled, and he added with a stronger drawl, I am from Texas!

-And what bring you in a northern state, cow-boy? I ask jokingly"

He seems to tense to that, he was going to say something when the bell for class rang

Damm!

"-Would you like me to go with you to your next class? I know for a fact that this school can be a maze for anyone freshly arrived…

-Why not. I have biology next. I told him"

He took my books from me and showed me the way to the bio lab, where the teacher was already there.

He gave me the books and greeted the teacher

"-Mister banner, this is Bella Swan, the new student from Phoenix…..

-Thank you jasper, come on in Bella, Now, boy, don't you have a class to go?"

Jasper nodded, but just before going, he turn to me again and said:

"Do you want me to wait for you after class? I could show you around Folks.."

The whole class was now fixing me. I know it sounded like a kind of date, but at the same time it seems natural and right.

I did not event blush when replied yes.

Mister Banner seemed very uncomfortable.

"Well now that you have your answer, you should really go Jasper, and you Bella, please take a seat and let us start"

I went to sit at an empty table feeling everyone's eyes on my back…

**Here we go guy's, hope the new chapter is up to your expectations! I know the 2 intro were really short, it was just a quick intro from both point of view of the characters. So you know what kind of story it's going to be...**

**I would like to appologise for the very long time of update, to be honest I had a new job and lots of hours spent in the evening to learn everything new, you know what I mean!**

**I am alway happy to have feed back, good or bad, so feel free to let me know your point of vue...**

**A new chapter should come quickly as I just need to type it, and correct it...**


End file.
